The star within
by Jazminas1999
Summary: Akiza is a world known singer and she has a very busy schedule. Will she find time for her friends? Yusei x Akiza, Jack x Carly, Kalin x Misty, Rally x Luna, Crow x ?


***Hey guys I'm back with yet another story for you. Hope you enjoy this one. Little twist in this: Akiza became a singer not a doctor. Please review your ideas and thoughts. ***

**I do not own YUGIOH 5D's or any of the songs featured.**

**Normal pov**

Akiza sighed as she finished playing her piano and gathered all the sheets spread across the top. She was preparing for the Eurovision, she still had one week to go, but you know time flies. She was singing 'Euphoria' **(Loreen won the Eurovision 2012 with this song for Sweden.)**.

*Beep, beep* She got a message;

_Misty: Hey how is my favouritel popstar doing?_

_Akiza: Practising_

_Misty: That is great! But you didn't forget about the fashion shoot now did you?_

'_Oh SHIT! I totally forgot. I was meant to be at the model agency 20 minutes ago!' _She thought.

_Akiza: I'll be there in 10._

This is how her life was now. One minute here the next over there. Akiza had a schedule planned out six months ahead of her. A normal person wouldn't do that, right?

Akiza ran out of her apartment and into her Mustang. She raced down the busy streets of Paris. Misty was going to kill her! This is the first time they see each other in two years and she is late! Late! Ugh, life is cruel.

"Bonzour Miss Izayoi, Misty Tredwell is upstairs awaiting your presence." Shontelle the receptionist greeted her.

"Merci." Akiza replied as she ran to the elevator and pressed the button to the 12th floor. She had learned to speak French as a little girl because her family loved going over to Marseille for holidays. They have a mansion there too. They also went to Russia a lot because of Setsuko, Akiza's mam, being from Moscow. Spain was also a famous destination for the family because of it's climate.

*_Ding*_

"You take your time." Misty mocked her.

"I'm sorry, got a little carried away." Akiza apologised and hugged her best friend.

"Girls, we need good shots if not my head won't be on my shoulder for long. My boss said that he'll give a huge sum for you two. Now go get dressed and make it snappy." Carly ordered.

Misty wore along blue strapless dress that had a slit run down the side of her leg. The straps were crossed at the back. She wore her hair in a messy bun and had turquoise eye shadow to match the outfit.

Akiza let her long, waist length, magenta hair down and wore a black dress. Very similar to Misty's except there was no slit. Her make- up had a shadow effect look, gold glitter was sprinkled onto her cheek bone.

The two looked stunning.

**3 hours later.**

"You nervous?" Misty asked.

"Eurovision? A bit, but it always wears off as soon as you get to the chorus." Akiza replied after taking a sip of her smoothie. Carly looked down at her hands. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? No. Nothing."

"Really? You seem upset? Something bothering you? Is it your boss?"

"No Akiza it isn't my boss. It's just… Don't you miss them?"

"Who?"

"Your parents? The twins? Crow and Jack? Yusei?"

"Of course I do."

"Why can't we go back to see them? I miss them too, although they weren't as close to me as they were to you. I hear the twins, Jack and Crow are in Neo Domino for the Summer break."

Misty looked at Akiza and put her hand on her shoulder. "Come on. I think you deserve a break too. We all do. I'll go too. Please Akiza."

"After the Eurovision I'll talk to my manager, to see if I'm free."

"Yay! Neo Domino her we come!" Carly hugged her friends and started to squeal.

***One week later in Tops district, Neo Domino***

"Guys hurry up with the popcorn! She's about to come on!" Luna shouted to the other signers.

"Yeah guys my stomach can't wait forever!"

"Leo, you're always hungry."

"You guys didn't change at all," Crow said joining them on the sofa with the others following suit.

_On the screen:_

"_Welcome to the stage Akiza Izayoi, with Euphoria, for France. To vote text 001 to 501620 __**(Fake number)**__"_

_Akiza's shadow could be seen against the dim light in the background. __**(For the dance and outfit check out Loreen Euphoria at the eurovision on YouTube.)**_

"_Why? Why can't this moment last forevermore?_

_Tonight, tonight's eternity's an open door_

_No, don't ever stop doing the things you do_

_Don't go, In every breath I take I'm breathing you-_

_Euphoria-!_

_Forever 'til the end of time._

_From now on only you and I_

_We're going up- up – up – uh- up!_

_Euphoria-!_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going up- up – up- uh- up!_

_We are here, We're all alone in our own universe_

_We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first_

_Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity_

_We're higher and higher and higher _

_We're reaching for divinity-_

_Euphoria-!_

_Forever 'til the end of time._

_From now on only you and I_

_We're going up- up – up – uh- up!_

_Euphoria-!_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going up- up – up- uh- up!_

_Forever… we sail into infinity_

_We're higher-… we're reaching for divinity-!_

_Euphoria-… euphoria-_

_We're going up- up- up- uh-up!_

_Euphoria-!_

_Forever 'til the end of time._

_From now on only you and I_

_We're going up- up – up – uh- up!_

_Euphoria-!_

_An everlasting piece of art_

_A beating love within my heart_

_We're going up- up – up- uh- up!_

"GO AKIZA!" The twins shouted jumping up and down on the sofa.

"_An amazing performance for France this year. Ladies and gentleman one more time for Akiza Izayoi!"_

"She's got a good chance of winning." Crow said. "Don't you think so too?' He turned to Jack.

"She's okay."

"Okay? Not good enough for you?"

"She could have had a little more lighting in the front and flames and an 'I love Jack Atlas' t-shirt. Then I would be fully satisfied."

"You got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm pretty serious." Yusei chuckled at the two bickering. He was happy for his friend and how far she had gotten in her life. He didn't think she needed any of what Jack just said she did.

***Two hours later***

"And the winner of this year's Eurovision Song Contest is…"

Dramatic drum roll.

"France! Akiza Izayoi with Euphoria!"

Akiza went back up to the stage with her manager and crew. Alongside her came Misty and Carly. She thanked the whole crowd and sang one more time before taking the huge trophy with her back down the steps and out of camera's view.

"You did it! I told you you'd win!" Carly screamed. "Go and ask her." She pointed at the manager.

Akiza went closer to Marie and was shocked when the woman hugged her.

"This is the most amazing thing to happen to you! We are going platinum! Can you imagine the amount of concerts this year?! Summer is going to be the best tour ever- Wait! What's with the face? You no happy?"

"Marie, I was hoping I could go home this Summer. I haven't been there for eight years now,"

"Neo Domino?"

"Oui."

"Hm. Only on one condition. I come with you and have the concerts there. You cannot take a break now. We're talking millions of euro here. Deal?"

"…Deal." Akiza smilled. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Pack up quick." With that Marie left to deal with the paparazzi trying to go backstage. Akiza told Carly and Misty the good news.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Misty asked as they left for the hotel.

***The next morning***

Akiza sat at the Departure terminal in Berlin Airport. She wore white shorts and a black tube top with matching heels. Her hair was wavy and she was wearing her make up with the smoky look. Misty and Carly arrived five minutes later with Marie soon after. With her she brought the whole make up, fashion and sound teams with their huge bags full off brushes, clothes or electronics. They headed for the private terminal where the jet waited for them.

"I called your parents who will be collecting us at Neo Domino this evening." Marie explained her plan. "Tomorrow morning you have to perform at a beach party. Pitbull will be there too. Your cousins Yugi and Jayden are also going to be staying at your house for the summer."

"They're going to be there too?"

"Yeah, they decided to take a break too."

"It'll be like a huge family reunion" Carly chimed in.

"Our family reunions never end well." Akiza said.

***12 hours later***

"Hideo, are baby is finally coming back!" Setsuko said in excitement. They haven't seen their daughter in person since she left. "Where are the boys?"

"They left for the cafeteria. You know they can't stay long without eating."

"The plane has landed!" Jayden shouted while running over to join them at the arrival seating area.

And that is when she walked out the doors. She wore dark sun glasses so she wouldn't attract any unnecessary attention. They all joined into one big group hug.

"Oh baby I missed you so much!" Setsuko wiped her tears.

"I know mama, I missed you all."

"I see you brought other people with you too." Yugi said motioning to the large group behind her.

"Let's just say I still have to work while staying over the Summer."

"Can't you take a break?"

"Marie won't let me since she keeps on telling me to think of all the euros we could make out of it."

"Well at least your back." Hideo hugged his daughter one more time before walking towards the limo with his family.

The room was just as she left it. Her photos of the WRGP, the school prom and other special occasions.

Akiza sighed as she lied down onto her bed and listened to her iPod.

***Next morning***

She yawned as she looked into the bathroom mirror her hair was tangled, her face was pale and her voice croaked. You think how will she fix herself? Easy. Her gang are trained professionalists' that could fix any situation she is in.

She got into a white flowing summer dress and matching stilettos. The back of the dress was low cut. She put shades on so she wouldn't scare any one.

"Hey honey. You look amazing today." Her mam greeted her as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Spasibo, but you don't have to lie you know. Where are the others?"

"I mean it. And you know when Papa has no work he sleeps in for quite a while and the other two sleep long anyway. But I promise we'll be there on time."

"Okay. See you!"

Luna looked into the mirror and applied her last bit of make up. Today she had a date with Rally at the Beach party. All of the gang were going to be there since it was a good way to kick start the Summer vacation.

"Luna you ready? We're about to leave?" Yusei asked from down stairs.

"Yeah! One sec!" She dashed down the stairs to meet the others. "sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's okay. We know you want to look good for a special 'someone'." Crow smirked as he saw the blush creep onto her face from his words.

They left for the beach and met up with Rally and Kalin. Rally gave his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

Akiza let her hands run through her waist length hair. She loved to do that. It relaxed her before going out to a crowd of people waiting to hear her.

"Goodmorning NEO DOMINO!" The announcer shouted out to the crowd. The crowd gave a loud response. Akiza was more nervous now than at the Eurovision because she could see the people's faces more clearly and she was at home. In Berlin no one knew her personally. "We have great entertainment for you guys today! First off let's start off with a little surprise it's PITBULL!"

Show time.

_Pitbull:_

_Ask for money, and get advice_

_Ask for advice, get money twice_

_I'm from the dirty but that chico nice_

_Ya'll call it a moment, I call it life_

Akiza ran out onto the stage and waved with a huge smile on her face. The crowd went crazy.

_One day while my light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (x3)_

_Pitbull:_

_Mr Worldwide_

_Akiza Izayoi_

_Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica_

_Reporting live from the tallest building in Tokyo_

_Long ways from the hard ways _

_Filled with zoo's and oye's_

_Dade count always, 305 all day_

_Now baby we can parlay or baby we can party_

_She read books especially about red rooms and tie ups_

_I got her hooked cause she see me in a suit with a red tie tied up_

_Meet and greet nice to meet ya', but time is money_

_Only difference is I own it _

_Now let's stop time to enjoy this moment_

_Akiza:_

_One day when my light is glowing_

_I'll be in my castle golden_

_But until the gates are open_

_I just wanna feel this moment (x3)_

_Pitbull:_

_I see the future but live for the moment.__  
__Make sense, don't it? Ha.__  
__Now I make dollars, I mean billions, I'm a genius, I mean brilliance__  
__This street is what scoot em__  
__And made em slicker, too slick with the ruler__  
__I've lost a lot, and learned a lot__  
__But I'm still undefeated like Shula__  
__I'm far from cheap, I break down companies with all my peeps__  
__Baby we can travel the world__  
__And I can give you all you can see__  
__Time is money__  
__Only difference is I own it,__  
__Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment, dale._

_Akiza:  
__One day while my light is glowing__  
__I'll be in my castle golden__  
__But until the gates are open__  
__I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)__  
__I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)__  
__I just wanna feel this moment_

As the crowd went crazy Akiza scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Her eyes stopped on Luna and Rally.

'_Are they together? Omg! They look so… so … grown up.'_

Her eyes then drifted to the side. There stood Jack, Crow, her cousins, her dad and Yusei. How she missed those eyes.

Pitbull pulled her back off the stage.

"You okay? You seemed a little drifted off?"

"No I'm okay. I swear. Hasta lluego."

"Adios."

She met up with Misty and Carly.

"Oh My God! Kalin is here! Can you believe it? Can we go say hi? You know casually?" Misty exclaimed.

"I think we could do that." Akiza laughed at her friend. She definitely had the hots for him but wouldn't admit to it. She put her shades on and left.

The three blended in to the crowd and tried not to draw too much attention.

"JACK!" Carly screamed as she jumped into the mans arms. He was shocked at first but then smirked at hugged back.

"Long time no see." Crow said as he greeted the girls.

"Yeah too long." Misty sighed as she looked at Kalin with a tint of pink in her cheeks.


End file.
